Episode 7062 (24th April 2009)
Plot Roy tells Becky she should have let Amy's family tell her about Tracy. Becky thought she was family. Norris and Mary complete a checklist of things to do before going travelling. Steve tells Lloyd that whilst he loves Becky she's a liability and, with Amy to think of, one he doesn't know how to deal with. Molly tells Jack it's okay to spend time with Connie as Vera would want him to be happy. Chesney's concerned when Fiz returns from the prison downbeat. She hands him a dictionary and tells him misanthropy means "a general dislike/distrust of people". Roy convinces Becky to go and see Steve. She's welcome to stay with him if Steve hasn't calmed down. Sean, Julie, Jason and Fiz enjoy drinks in the Rovers. Julie laughs at Jason's jokes and he's happy to make someone smile. Becky apologises to Steve. He refuses to return the favour. Tony promises to return to Underworld if Luke allows them to make all decisions together. Tyrone's annoyed that Molly's encouraging Jack to see Connie. A drunken Julie sings karaoke in the Rovers. Kelly, Rosie and Janice enter, also drunk. Kelly hits on Luke but he knocks her back. Maria apologises to Tony for being vile towards him. They agree to be friends. Tom's upset to hear Maria say he's "like a brother". Jealous of Maria's feelings for Tony, Tom tells them their flirting makes him sick. Kelly comes on to Tom and the two leave together. Fiz asks Chesney to give her a cuddle as she's feeling a bit sad. Chesney can relate. Julie does her "funny dance" for a laughing Jason. They snog and head upstairs. Becky reminds Steve how happy they were in the Maldives. Steve argues things are always easier on holiday. Becky tells him they'll be a proper family when they're married but Steve thinks it's a bad idea. For now he needs space. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Luke Strong - Craig Kelly *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls Notes *Final appearance of Philip McGinley as Tom Kerrigan. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Becky nurses her wounds, she and Steve begin to question their relationship; Tony finally has a hold over Luke and gives him an ultimatum; and Tom vents his anger on Maria. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,200,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2009 episodes